Intertwining Swords
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: From Sonic and the Black Knight. Full summary inside.
1. welcome to Camelot

Summary: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. From the storybook series, Sonic, and the Black Knight. The gang gets together to talk about how weird things have gotten when Knuckles, Blaze, and Shadow have strange dreams. Sonic tells them about his adventures in "King Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table." What they didn't expect was being brought into the world of Camelot. When they see a new evil rising, Sonic, and friends must team up with the Knights of the Round Table, to, not only, save Camelot, but to save Mobius, as well.

* * *

"Intertwining Swords:  
Chapter One;  
Welcome to Camelot."

Just another get-together, at Tails' workshop, called by Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow,... but for what reasons.

"So, what's been happenin'?" Sonic asked, sitting back in a couch.

"A lot." Knuckles said.

"Like what?" Tails asked.

"For the past few nights, I've been having these odd dreams." Knuckles said.

"So have I." Blaze admitted.

"You too, Shadow?" Sonic asked. He recieved a brief nod.

"So, what happened in your dreams, Blaze?" Amy asked.

"It was odd, in the dream I was a knight." She started. Sonic was shocked.

_'This can't be good.'_ He thought.

-- Blaze's Dream; Blaze's POV

_It was very strange. I was fighting these monters, near a castle, and they weren't easy to fight. I saw myself being tossed around, creating fire, and protecting these odd looking civilians, which were frightened. It felt like hours, until the sun began to rise, during this dream. I was beginning to pass out, as the creatures disappeared._

-- Normal POV

"Wow. That must have been weird." Tails said.

"It was." Blaze added.

"It is weird, I had a dream sorta like that. I was a knight, in armor, I had two swords." Knuckles started.

_'I know where this is going.'_ Sonic thought.

-- Knuckles' Dream; Knuckles' POV

This was weird. I was in a forest, also fighting these creatures, that jumped out of no where, and attacked me. It felt like it was lasting forever, until some girl, in robe saved my life, with some weird sceptor. She had some weird magic, and I got knocked out.

-- Normal POV

_'Merlina.'_ Sonic thought.

"What about you, Shadow? Was your dream the same?" Tails asked.

"Well, like Knuckles, and Blaze, I was a knight, but I was fighting just one person, and he was strong." Shadow began.

_'Oh, boy.'_ Was the only thing Sonic could think.

-- Shadow's Dream; Shadow's POV

**It was odd. I was fighting in a cave of crystals, fighting someone who reminded me of Mephiles. We fought for a long time, but he blasted me out of the cave, beaten harshly. The last thing I saw was myself, barely breathing, and almost unconscious.**

-- Normal POV

_'Aw, man.'_ Sonic thought in worry. _'They weren't seeing themselves, they were seeing **them**, from Camelot.'_ He added in these thoughts.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh, nothing." Sonic said, giving them a nervous smile. Shadow stared at him, before speaking.

"You're hiding something, Sonic. I might have not known you long, but long enough, in order to know your faces. What are you not telling us?" He asked, glaring at him.

Sonic bit his lip. "You'll think I'm crazy. You all will." Sonic said.

"It's better than knowing nothing." Blaze said.

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic sighed.

"Be right back." He said. He ran out, then came back in about two seconds a book in his hands.

"Those three you saw, weren't you,... well kind of, anyway their names are Percival, Gawain, and Lancelot. They're the Knights of the Round Table." Sonic said, placing a book down, titled: "Sonic, and the Black Knight."

"You're kidding, right?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head.

"No, I'm dead on serious!" Sonic said. Everyone began to laugh.

"That's funny, Sonic!" Silver said.

"I told you, you'd think I'm crazy." Sonic said, annoyed.

"I think you're crazy on a regular basis, but I didn't think this extreme." Shadow said, as he continued to laugh, with everyone else.

-- In Camelot

Merlina, and Calliburn were visiting the Lady of the Lake (in case you forgot, she looks like Amy). "I see, so all three have fallen." She said.

"I'm afraid so." Merlina said.

"They're still breathing, thankfully, but we can't continue like this." Calliburn said.

"I see, so we must bring him back." She asked.

"It is the only way." Merlina said.

"Ok. Summon him, amongst your return to the castle." She said. With a nod from Merlina, they left.

-- Back on Mobius

The others were still laughing at Sonic. "I'm serious. It's not the first time it happened!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Knuckles said, laughing hard.

All of a sudden the book opened, winds surrounding them. "Sonic, what is this?!" Amy yelled.

"What I was telling you about!" Sonic screamed, as everyone there entered the book.

-- In Camelot

Everyone landed on the ground, face first, except for Sonic. "I told you." He said, as everyone got up, to brush of the dirt.

Everyone looked around, confused. "Sonic, where are we?" Shadow asked angrily. Sonic smirked.

"Welcome to Camelot." Sonic said.

* * *

Hope u liked it.


	2. explaining

more explaining than action, sry! hope u like it!

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
Explaining"

The others stared at Sonic for a while."To where?" Knuckles asked, surprised.

"Camelot. Home to the legendary Knights of the Round Table, Excalibur, and King Arthur." Sonic answered.

They looked around. They were near a large castle that scaled up to the some what darkened clouds, guards standing at every outdoor entrance. The pathway they were standing on was of a mere light dirt trail, and around them was a serene forest, where the wind had blown through the trees, the leaves russling as it did so. They looked back at the castle, and stared at the banners, and the people working near carts, inside. "So,... you weren't joking." Blaze said, stepping forward.

"What kind of guy jokes about this, when they barely touch a book?" Sonic asked, arms waved opened.

"He has a point." Amy said, shamefully.

"Yeah, he barely does read, let alone think." Shadow said. The others laughed

Sonic was just about to say something, until he heard someone. "Sir, Sonic!" They all turned to see the pink robed wizard, holding an orbed sceptor, Merlina.

"Merlina!" Sonic called to, happily, waving to her.

Merlina stopped in front of him, and bowed. "It is good to see you again, my liege." Merlina said.

The others stared, confused. " 'My liege?' " Sonic, why did she call you that?" Silver asked, confused, shocked, and curious at the same time.

"He is the king, what would you expect?" Caliburn said, as the robed maiden stood, once more.

"King?" Shadow questioned, walking towards the odd sword.

"Sonic, why is that sword talking?" Knuckles asked.

"Whoops! I guess I forgot about this part!" Sonic said. "This is Caliburn,... he's a sacred sword that can talk, and I'm the knight that wields him." Sonic started.

"Then, how are you the king? I thought it was Excalibur that was to choose the king, not Caliburn." Tails said. Sonic chuckled, nervously, scratching the back of his head, wondering how he could explain an answer he already knew.

"That's because Caliburn _is_ Excalibur." Merlina told them.

"I don't get it!" Amy said, shrugging, her face of completely showing a bewildered expression.

"I didn't get it anymore than you do, right now, trust me." Sonic said with a shrug, sighing as he did so.

"Sir Sonic?" Caliburn questioned, making his way towards the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"I thought your knights were inside the castle." Caliburn whispered, eyeing Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze. Sonic chuckled nervously, yet again, making the same movements as the last time he had done so.

"Oh!" He said, awkwardly. He turned towards the other fuzzies. He waved a hand out. "Caliburn, Merlina, these are my friends; Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow." Sonic introduced, moving his hand toward each as the names were called.

"Oh, so this is why you recognized some of the people differently, correct?" Caliburn questioned.

"Yep!" Sonic simpley said, putting his hands behind hs head.

"Well then, I think you should know about what's happening." Merlina said.

"I already know that Lancelot, Percival, and Gawain were attacked, and injured, you don't need to explain that part." Sonic said, counting off his knights.

"How do you know?" Caliburn asked, raising a brow (he's a sword, idk wht else to say).

"Ask Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow,... they told me." Sonic said, pointing to them. The two looked at the three questioningly.

There was a short pause, before Knuckles spoke up. "Dreams, visions,... stuff like that." Knuckles said, somewhat annoyed of the gazes that he was being given.

"I see." Caliburn said, closing his eyes.

"We should go inside,... there's no telling when they'll show up." Merlina said, looking around, cautiously.

"Sure! I wanna check on them, anyways." Sonic said, smiling, the others still staring horrendously confused, except Shadow.

They walked in, passing several of the people in the courtyard. They waved at Sonic, or bowwed to him, making mostly everyone else annoyed at the hedgehog that was letting it all get soaked in his head.

Surprisingly enough, to them anyways, he wasn't the only one getting respect. Shadow was at a good distance behind everyone else; arms crossed, straight face, was being surrounded by little kids, who circled him, saying that they wanted to be just like him. He didn't bother making any threats because he's not like that with kids. They were younger, and less mature, the blue hedgehog who was supposed to be their king. He let them be.

Knuckles had almost the exact same look to him. Women were surrounding him, being very flirtateous,...something that very much reminded him of Rouge. He would have yelled, if not for the fact he knew not to. One false move, and he could have been thrown out, or get smacked, either way, he dealt with it.

Blaze had admirers, as well. However, she stayed calm, and tried her best to ignore the men who were trying to get hitched with her.

They walked through the large doors. The interior was consistant of stone walls, and flooring, red carpeting, pointed arch ways, all the things a british caslte would regularly have.

Merlina, and Calliburn lead them to a stairway, curved outward, and red carpeting leading up each step, then dividing into two seperate ways. They climbed up the stairs, and turned to the right, continuing upward. Finally, Sonic spoke up. "How are they doing, anyways?" Sonic asked.

"Sir Gawain's arms are crucially injured, and he's plenty sore, but knowing him, he's walking around here, somewhere." Merlina said as they turned into a long hallway, that was similar to the foyer.

"Sir Percival has been going in and out of consciousness, but seems to be recovering, nicely." Caliburn said, looking back at them, then turning forward.

"What about Lancelot?" Sonic asked, catching up to the wizard, and sword ahead of him.

The two sighed. "Ever since his battle with Mullegoness, he hasn't regained consciousness. His wounds haven't healed all that well, either." Merlina explained.

Blaze walked up, next to Sonic. "When was this battle?" Blaze asked.

They sighed, again. "Three days ago. We didn't find him till daybreak." Caliburn answered. Everyone looked at each other, worry over the knights, even though they've never met.

Knuckles grew curious on what they had said. "Who's Mullegoness?" Knuckles asked.

"We aren't certain. When we found Lancelot, he was muttering the word, over, and over. We have all reason to believe Mullegoness is the name of his attacker." Merlina said.

"Wow." Was all Silver could say, at the point. He, then, remembered something else they had said. "Where could we find Gawain, if he was walking around?" Silver asked.

"Probably in the highland yard. He stares out there all the time, waiting for something to happen, where he could pick up his swords, and fight." Caliburn answered, turning back to the grey hedgehog.

They all went up the stairs to the highland yard; a feild filled with a vast of flowers, and trees, it's soft grass well comforting. It was surrounded by a low layer of wall. They walked a few feet until they noticed someone standing in front of the wall, his body turned out towards the setting sun.

His long, red deadlocks flowed in the wind. He wasn't wearing any pants, but he did wear brown boots, and a red tunic. His right arm was in a sling, and the left dangled down in a gauze. Everyone stared, in awe, but Caliburn, Merlina, and Sonic.

"Gawain!" Sonic called, running towards him.

"Huh?" The red fured person turned, a face identical to Knuckles, all looking as he opened his eyes, revealing their violet glimmer. Their faces filled with more shock, Shadow, not letting his show.

* * *

ill try, and update faster.


End file.
